Azahar
by Naomic
Summary: La sonrisa grande y hermosa pero sobre todo sincera que le dedico a su amiga lo decía todo; comenzaba a ser feliz.
1. Chapter 1

Bleach no me pertenece…

_Pensando-otros…_

Hablando…

Les recomiendo esta canción: _somewhere only we know_

…

Azahar

...

.

El aroma de la frescura y la tierra invadió por completo sus fosas nasales; un perenne perfume sumamente fragante se coló en ellos. Inhalo con fuerza y exhalo con lentitud.

Su mirada trataba de acaparar todo el campo visual que podía del hermoso lugar.

Bastos y bastos metros de pradera verdusca embellecidos con árboles de naranjo, sus hermosos frutos junto a la fragante y blanquecina flor de estos, el contraste con el cielo azul tan limpio y despejado lo hacía casi perfecto.

Se recostó en la pequeña colina donde se encontraba para luego estirar sus brazos a los costados. Volvió a inhalar pero esta vez debido al pesar.

Todo hubiera sido perfecto si no tuviera constantemente presente que solo en dos días no podría volver a ese precioso nirvana. Tantos recuerdos, tantos sueños; tantos momentos buenos y malos que paso en ese lugar al cual por dieciocho años llamó hogar. Momentos que sentía perder con nostalgia.

Cuando sus padres decidieron comprar aquel terreno; junto con los cultivos, lo hicieron con la esperanza de convertirlo en un hogar cálido y amoroso, que dicho sea no todos tomarían como residencia por más hermosa que fuera; tan alejada de la ciudad, teniendo lo más parecido un pueblo bastante pequeño que seguía conservando su arquitectura de antaño. Pero aun así sus padres lo habían conseguido, dando como resultado la acogedora morada. Por cortos ocho años su vida había sido agraciada, con padres comprensivos y la paz que representaba iniciar sus vidas en un lugar que para ellos era perfecto.

Y todo habría podido seguir tal cual estaba si su padre no hubiera fallecido.

Después de eso todo se fue en una caída libre que termino agravándose por la constante depresión de su madre.

Les había resultado muy difícil adaptarse a no tener la presencia masculina del esposo y padre; la relación entre madre e hija había alcanzado un punto crítico. Su madre tenía ataques de pánico constantes, depresiones, cambios de humor.

Nunca hubo nada positivo en los diez años restantes, todo era negación, negación reprimida por años en aquella casa, negación que nunca salía de aquellas paredes de concreto. Y su manera de afrontarlo fue aceptarlo todo; lo malo y lo peor, sin quejas, sin lamentos; recorriendo las calles de ese pueblito con su bicicleta convirtiéndolo un hábito constante, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo que proporcionaba sentir la brisa contra su cuerpo y lo espiritual de todo aquello teniendo como punto final de su recorrido las praderas donde se encontraba, ahogando sus angustias en aquel paraíso que sentía que con brazos abiertos recibía sus lloros y lamentos.

Quería ser libre, quería ser libre como las aves del cielo. Y aunque ella sintió y fue dueña en un instante de la libertad, entendió que la existencia es algo que se cimienta con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación. Aun así ella misma había conseguido construirse su camino, y lo siguió, fue libre hasta cierto punto, sin olvidarse de la base en la cual lo había construido; pero ese pasaje se desmoronó, fueron destruidos por la añoranza, fueron oscurecidos por las lágrimas de sus castaños ojos. Caminó, corrió y cayó por ese vacío el cual antes estaba hecho de su propio camino, ya no quiso seguir adelante; la caída le hizo ver el escenario. Ella estaba sola.

-_Quisiera regresar el tiempo…_- se arrodilló y cerro sus pequeñas manos en un puño conteniendo la hierba en ellos. Fijo la mirada en su vieja bicicleta; la observaba fijamente, veía su forma antigua y su pintura roja levemente desgastada. Sus ojos se humedecieron volviendo a lamentar por el destino que le había tocado vivir. ¿Por qué la vida era tan indigna? ¿Tan dura? Se preguntaba si alguien más pasaría por periodos tan dolorosos, se preguntaba si alguien más podría ver su dolor y por temor solo callaban y se lamentaban. Repasaba una y otra vez, día y noche en su mente como libreto usado que no gritara su tristeza.

Se sentía tonta al no poder hallar una solución a su angustia, a no saber ayudar a su madre, de no poder brindarse mutuamente el cariño que perdieron, al no afrontar sus miedos y por ende a no poder seguir con su vida. Ella veía su futuro en un desolado vacío que no valía la pena seguirlo.

Ya no sabía cuántas fueron las veces que soñó a los tres juntos: su madre, su padre y ella observando los naranjos, corriendo entre los árboles, sintiendo el brillante sol en el rostro, que su padre le regalara ese hermoso fruto cítrico, que rieran con carcajadas limpias y puras por todas las cosas graciosas que pudo aprender, que coleccionaran juntos aquella preciosa y fragante flor de azahar… pero por sobre todas las cosas, añoraba el amor de sus padres.

-_Si pudiera desahogarme…sacar todo lo malo…-_ Apartó la mirada de la bicicleta, fijándola en el verde suelo.

Todo lo bueno que había poseído alguna vez ya no estaba, se había ido, o aun peor… se lo arrebataron.

-_Quiero ser feliz._- pensaba estrujando con más fuerza la hierba entre sus dedos. Su mente era un caos de pensamientos, los escuchaba alto y claro, todos a la vez; pero sus labios no se movían para emitir una solo palabra, tan siquiera para arrancar de alguna manera la opresión en su pecho, esa que no la dejaba respirar con naturalidad, que le hacía sentir algo asfixiante en su garganta.

Sus manos temblaban y por primera vez se admitía para ella misma que sentía miedo, miedo a su presente, a su futuro, a volver a seguir su camino, a que alguien o hasta ella misma, porque así lo quería o por malicia le arrebatara su felicidad, su seguridad, la plenitud que evocaba. A su padre lo habían arrancado de su lado prematuramente y de alguna manera también a su madre, a las únicas personas por la cual conoció la palabra amor y cariño hace ya tanto tiempo.

Soltó la hierba que tenía entre sus dedos sintiendo como poco a poco su pecho se estrujaba, como el aire comenzaba a faltarle; Sus castaños ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y no soportando más la opresión en la que se sentía en esos momentos, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla cayendo de lleno sobre su pierna.

Y tuvo suficiente.

Levantándose apresuradamente, tomo su bicicleta y la montó para salir de su nirvana personal, demasiadas emociones contenidas y había prometido hacer todo lo posible por no dejar salir más ninguna.

…**...**

Observo su casa con un sabor agridulce en la boca. Aparte de lo bonita que era también destacaba por lo grande. Tenía un amplio jardín delantero y trasero el cual colindaba con los grandes cultivos de naranjos. Era de dos pisos y tenía un precioso aspecto colonial italiano. Poseía unas escaleras de ladrillo incrustado con paredes medianas inclinadas que simulaban las agarraderas decoradas con lajas.

A un no comprendía como su madre no sentía un ápice de apego por aquella casa.

Dejo la bicicleta en el jardín cerca de las escaleras, se acercó hasta la puerta de entrada sacudiendo sus zapatos pardos de toda la tierra que había recolectado por el camino. Abrió la puerta, entro y cerró lo más silenciosa que pudo, no quería molestar a su madre y que comenzara a reñirle por cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera…

-¿Dónde estabas?-

…falló en el intento.

La voz femenina la sacó de sus pensamientos rápidamente. Cerró momentáneamente sus ojos como si se estuviera preparando para lo siguiente. Giro completamente para ver a su madre aun en bata, descalza y con los cabellos trigueños desordenados. Una imagen deprimente viniendo de Miyako Hinamori.

-Dando unas vueltas por el pueblo en la bicicleta.-contestó en voz baja.

La mujer se acercó hasta donde ella se encontraba, y mirándola de una forma despectiva argumento.-Deberías dejar de hacerlo, ya no tienes diez años.-

La muchacha agachó la cabeza sintiendo su flequillo molestarle en los ojos.-Tal vez…- respondió de manera humilde, con el tono igualmente bajo y algo triste. La mujer frunció el ceño al escucharla, pero no se sorprendió por esa respuesta, de alguna forma ya conocía las reacciones por parte de su hija.

-Sígueme, tengo que hablar contigo.- paso a su lado y siguió hasta adentrarse en la cocina. La chica aun con la cabeza humillada llevo las pequeñas manos hasta su rostro conteniendo la inquietud que se apoderó de nueva cuenta de ella. Su primera reacción fue encerrarse en su habitación, pero en un segundo se negó, sintiéndose cobarde por no afrontar los problemas.

-¡Momo!- la nombrada dio un respingo al escuchar el grito de su madre. Se dirigió con paso apresurado hasta la cocina.

Atravesó el marco de la puerta y se encontró a su madre sentada en una las sillas de la mesa de la cocina; movía con insistencia una de sus piernas mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. En completo silencio se dirigió a una de las ventanas de la cocina y la abrió. Nunca le había gustado el olor del cigarro.

-El comprador de la casa vendrá a verla mañana.- Fue lo que le dijo ella al ver como la muchacha tomaba asiento.

_-Ya no hay vuelta atrás.-_se repitió ella misma al asentir silenciosamente.

-Así que no quiero ningún berrinche estúpido de tu parte.-

Tras aquellas palabras el silencio reinó en aquel sitio. Ella suspiró cerrando fuertemente los ojos tratando de tomar el valor que necesitaba en esos momentos. Los recuerdos, los últimos sucesos, los sueños rotos y hechos alucinaciones, todo en ese instante se le vino a la mente.

Enfocó como pudo su atención en su madre antes de pronunciar alguna palabra.-Comprendo. Solo quisiera saber algo.-

La mujer frente a ella dio una calada a su cigarrillo.- ¿Qué será?-

Su pecho se encogió.- ¿Por qué en ningún momento pediste mi opinión?-sintió sus ojos irritarse.- ¿Por qué tomaste la decisión de vender nuestra casa tu sola?-

La fémina rio con sarcasmo.- ¿Nuestra casa?-

Tembló de indignación ante sus palabras, haciendo que sus ojos se cegaran por la opresión de su corazón.-Si, nuestra casa. Pase todo mi vida aquí; le dedique tiempo y esfuerzo al igual que papá y tú. Aquí él me enseño muchísimas cosas que tú solo por dinero quieres borrar.- Remojó sus labios.-Se…sé que te duele que papá ya no este, pero entiende que a mí también.- se acabó, ya no podía más. Retuvo un sollozo, volviendo a hablar como la voluntad se lo permitía.-Me hace falta… Tú me haces falta.-

La mirada de Miyako no cambio en lo absoluto, seguía carente de comprensión.-No me interesa.- pronuncio con pausa soltando una bocanada de humo.-No me interesa lo que sientas, lo que pienses y lo que digas; mucho hice con aguantarte en estos diez años. Así que cuando venda por fin esta pocilga vas a procurar desaparecer de mi vida. ¿Te quedo claro niña?- Fue directa, dura. No le interesaba lastimarla.

Sin importarle si respondía o no, Miyako se levantó y se fue.

Momo al escuchar el sonido de la silla donde se encontraba su mamá correrse y percibir que se había ido, salió de su trance. Ella había permanecido en completo silencio escuchando las palabras de Miyako, su rostro expresaba lo aturdida que se encontraba, por dentro su corazón se desgarraba con cada palabra y con cada mirada que ella le dedicó.

Sin poder o querer evitarlo, Momo se llevó ambas manos al rostro ocultándolo así entre sus palmas sintiendo que tras la sincera crueldad de su madre no sólo perdía un afecto incomparable, sino su corazón.

Una vez más comprobaba que la felicidad no estaba hecha para ella.

…

Otro día más y a solas en su habitación, soñó con las palabras de su madre. La misma escena, la misma dureza, las mismas palabras y al final una confesión cruel. Todo para tener un resultado en ella, despertarla asustada, inquieta, con las manos temblorosas a causa del miedo y los nervios, con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente en su interior.

Con una mano se revolvió su corto cabello confirmándose a sí misma que todo lo anterior no había sido un sueño. Sin ánimos se acercó hasta el borde de la cama con ambas manos apoyadas en ella y la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia abajo. Suspiro y conto hasta tres para luego levantarse haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos; observo con detenimiento que lo único que quedaba en la habitación era la cama, una mesa de noche, un reloj y algunas prendas de ropa. Su madre había vendido todos los muebles de la casa, eso le demostraba lo frívola que podía llegar a ser. Lanzó otro suspiro, esperando a que las ideas se amoldaran en su mente.

¡Dios! Tenía muchísimo sueño. Se había tardado bastante tiempo en dormirse la noche anterior, y ahora tenía problemas para mantenerse despierta. Se acercó hasta el baño para lavarse el rostro y cepillarse los dientes.

Entro de nuevo en la habitación y cambio su pijama por una camiseta blanca, unos pescadores y colocarse sus mismos zapatos pardos. Miro el reloj de mesa -_8:20am.- _

Lo menos que quería era ver a su madre así que tenía planeado un largo paseo por el pueblo.

Salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras peinándose el cabello con sus dedos. Estaba casi llegando a la puerta de entrada cuando unas voces la detuvieron, una era masculina y la otra femenina. Fijo la mirada por el pasillo donde provenían las voces; la de su madre la reconoció de inmediato; pero la otra le era desconocida. ¿Qué haría un hombre en la casa?

Y como acto reflejo recordó la conversación de la noche anterior.-_es cierto, el nuevo dueño vendría hoy. No pensé que tan temprano.-_

Y mandando sus planes para otra ocasión la curiosidad se apodero de su persona. De inmediato muchas preguntas y dudas surgieron en su cabeza; Quería saber quién era y como era, si le gustaría la casa, si la compraría de verdad, y si lo hacía, como la cuidaría o si la remodelaría por completo. Ella no permitiría eso.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el mundo se le fue a los pies cuando dos pares de ojos posaron su mirar en ella.

-¡Buenos días, Momo!-la mujer le sonrió con falsedad mientras le hablaba-Por lo que veo has tenido una noche muy larga.-rio.

Las mejillas de Momo se encendieron, se llevó las manos al pecho avergonzada.

-Eh… mamá… buenos días…-dijo nerviosa.

Miyako desvió por un momento la mirada de Momo hacia el hombre a su lado.-Momo, te presento al señor Jushiro Hitsugaya; el nuevo propietario. Hitsugaya-san ella es mi hija Momo.-

-Un gusto en conocerla señorita.- la voz de Jushiro se elevó entre ellos.-le estaba comentando a su madre que tienen una casa preciosa.-agrego sonriéndole con calidez.

-Teníamos Hitsugaya-san, teníamos.- le corrió Miyako con gracia altiva. El hombre no hizo más que sonreír.

En otro plano se encontraba Momo, asombrada, y no porque ya era un hecho de que su madre había vendido la casa, ni por su cinismo. Si no por el nuevo propietario, el hombre de sonrisa pacifica que se encontraba frente a ella; esa sonrisa que por unos segundos la aturdió. Había sentido un pequeño hormigueo en la boca del estómago y estaba segura que no era por la falta de alimento. De unos cuarenta y pocos años y casi un metro noventa de altura, tenía el cabello clarísimo, la piel blanca y los ojos de un avellana oscuro, como la tierra donde se cultivaban los naranjos.

Tardó unos instantes en poder controlarse lo suficiente y darse una buena sacudida de cabeza antes de reaccionar. Ya no sabía lo que pensaba.

-¡Momo!-exclamo Miyako

-¿Ah?-respondió ella con la mente en la luna.

-¿Qué te sucede querida?- la mujer disimulo su molestia-Te estoy preguntando si llevarías a Hitsugaya-san a los cultivos para que les dé un vistazo.-

En esta ocasión no se molestó en mirar a su madre y si a Jushiro. Asintió.-Si, claro, no…no hay problema.-

Al cabo de un rato Momo ya conducía a Jushiro por un camino plano y polvoriento, iban en completo silencio. De vez en vez Momo mirada a su acompañante disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo, se sentía tonta e infantil haciéndolo, como si lo espiara, pero era superior a sus fuerzas, no sabía que podía ser pero ese hombre tenía algo que llamaba con mucha insistencia su atención, tal vez serían sus características poco comunes o la serenidad que emanaba, pero lo que si estaba segura de saber era que lo quería conocer un poco más.

-¿No… no le preocupa que sus zapatos se ensucien?- pregunto con recelo.

Jushiro fijo su mirada en ella y le sonrió. Momo se desconectó por un segundo.- Para nada. Es algo que quiero ver con mis propios ojos.-

-Uhm... entiendo; quiere ver si esta todo en buen estado.-

-¡Oh no!, de eso ya se encargaron con anterioridad.- aclaro llevándose una mano hasta su boca y girar el rostro hacia el lado contrario para luego toser.

Momo frunció ligeramente el ceño inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.- ¿Entonces por qué?-

-Lo primero que me llamo la atención de este lugar fue saber que había un cultivo de naranjos. Siempre quise poseer uno.-

-¿Entonces es por capricho que compro la casa y los cultivos?- no pudo evitar soltar una punzada de preocupación en esa pregunta.

Jushiro agito las manos al frente en forma de negación.- ¡No!, ¡no!, no me malentienda señorita.-aclaro su garganta.- Siempre fue una meta para mi tener uno y cuidarlo. Mi abuelo fue dueño de una hacienda donde se cultivaban naranjos pero por un infortunio se perdió todo. Ahora yo quiero hacer lo que el no hizo.-

Esa respuesta fue como un remanso de calma, por lo menos sabía que los dejaba en-hasta hora- buenas manos.

No se volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna hasta cuanto llegaron a la entrada de los cultivos donde se poda apreciar la inmensidad de estos. Y de nuevo el aroma de la frescura y tierra los invadió por completo.

-Es magnífico.-pronuncio fascinado Jushiro.

Momo lo observo con detalle, la sinceridad y el encanto en sus facciones le decía que no mentía, que estaba siendo completamente sincero. Tras unos segundos no pudo seguir reprimiendo la sonrisa de felicidad que quería expresar, era… tan normal, tan familiar. Y por impulso se atrevió a pronunciar:

-Y esa no es la mejor parte.-

Jushiro la miro con duda y curiosidad

-Venga Hitsugaya-san, sígame.-no sabía por qué lo hacía, pero unas enormes ganas de llevarlo a su escondite personal se apodero de ella; quería que viera que podía llegar a ser a un más hermoso.

Cuando subieron por la pequeña colina hasta llegar a la cima Jushiro no supo que decir, si antes era maravilloso ahora era un paraíso.

-¿Qué le parece?- sabía que la pregunta no era necesaria pero aun así quería escuchar su respuesta.

-No hay palabras que puedan describirlo.-

Volvió a sonreír.-Para mi es el mejor lugar del mundo.-

-Lo es…-susurro.-Debió ser muy difícil para ustedes tomar la dedición de vender todo esto.-

Los ojos de la muchacha se ensombrecieron.-Si…Difícil.- respondió sencillamente sin mirarlo en ningún momento.-_Para ella nada es difícil. Nada le duele.- _echó un vistazo al paisaje perdida en sus recuerdos. Hablar del origen de todo el problema le traía una profunda sensación de dolor y desolación.

Pero tratando de apartar recuerdos innecesarios una curiosa pregunta surgió en su mente como un grito mental. Volvió a posar su mirada en el hombre a su lado; mordió sus labios con nerviosismo, dudosa si debía atreverse a preguntar. No sabía si se molestaría por el arrojo que conllevaba la pregunta pero deseaba arriesgarse; quería atreverse por algo que significaba mucho para ella, expresar por primera vez a alguien desde hace mucho un deseo.

Respiro hondo para darse valor.- ¿Podría pedirle un favor?-

El desvió su mirada del punto de atención para enfocarla a ella.-sí, claro.-

-Gracias.-un poco más calmada prosiguió.- quisiera saber si…después de que este instalando en la casa, ¿Yo podría seguir viniendo? No quiero causar alguna molestia…es solo que viví aquí muchos años y es muy triste para mí todo esto.-su voz salió entrecortadamente, los nervios la volvieron a traicionar.-Pero si no le parece, está bien, no hay problema, entendería perfectamente.-

En todo momento Jushiro permaneció callado pero atento. Desde que Miyako les había presentado y lo poco que habían conversado le dio la impresión de que era una niña frágil, tranquila y dulce, pero también triste; y era un contraste abrumador porque no parecía el tipo de chica que cargaban con tristezas así por más. No era tonto, también se había percatado del trato fingido de la madre hacia ella y se preguntaba por qué clase de cosas tuvo que haber pasado la chica para llegar a ese estado.

-¿Por qué no me tendría que parecer? Le dedicaste tiempo y cariño a este sitio; es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.-

A Momo casi se le sale el corazón del pecho al escuchar su respuesta y estuvo a punto de abrazarlo si no fuera porque a último momento se retuvo.- ¡Gracias! ¡gracias! De verdad significa mucho para mí.-sus ojos se aguaron de improvisto y llevo sus manos hasta ellos rápidamente para limpiarlos. Podía asegurar también, que haber reprimido emociones y sentimientos durante tantos años, estaba resultando contraproducente; ya no sabía qué hacer, ni que pensar. Tal vez fuera un pequeño gesto pero le hacía sentir que si había luz al final del túnel para ella.

Después de eso Jushiro se había tenido que ir poniendo como justificación su trabajo; Momo se despidió y se encamino de regreso hacia la casa, al entrar extrañamente no se cruzó con su madre en ningún momento; así que subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos llego hasta su habitación y tomo un bolso mediano en el cual introdujo las únicas ropas que le quedaban y productos de higiene personal, todo de forma veloz. Al bajar consiguió a su madre sentada en uno de los escalones de la escalera, la miro por un momento para luego acercarse hasta la puerta, la abrió pero antes de salir, giro hacia Miyako.

-Me iré con Tobiume.-

-No me interesa.- respondió Miyako de inmediato sin variar en ningún momento su semblante estoico. Momo solo suspiro cerrando los ojos y reanudo su salida pero la voz femenina a sus espaldas la retuvo.-Mañana vendrán a buscar lo que queda de los muebles de la casa, ¿Me imagino que ya terminaste de mudar tus cosas?-

El estómago de Momo se contrajo llenó inquietud.- Si.-y no pudo evitar preguntar.- ¿Por qué las vendiste?-

Miyako hizo una mueca que demostraba fastidio y la miro con disgusto reprimido.-Porque quise, pero eso a ti no te tiene que interesar. Exceptuando por tus inútiles cosas más nada de lo que hay en esta casa es tuyo.-la mujer hizo una pequeña pausa-Y para que veas que aun té considero depositare en tu cuenta algo de dinero para que no pongas alguna queja. Ahora termínate de ir.-

Inexplicablemente no se encontraba disgustada.-No necesito el dinero.- manifestación tranquilamente. Se colocó la mochila en sus hombros, salió y cerró la puerta.

Eso era todo. Ya había terminado.

A pesar de cómo habían resultado las cosas suspiro aliviada; finalmente estaba comenzado a sentir que estaba dejando cargas muy pesadas atrás, de una manera dura pero las dejaba atrás. No hizo falta más nada para comprender que ya no formaba parte de la vida de Miyako Hinamori, de su madre, y-que kami-sama la perdonara- se sentía agradecida de ello; su madre con aquellas acciones se estaba retirando con todo el orgullo que le quedaba, asumiendo que ya era tiempo de dejar de hacerle daño, dejándola libre para que por fin pudiera buscar su felicidad.

Monto su bicicleta y manejo colina a bajo como por quince minutos.

Era difícil de explicar, pero resumiendo que la mujer que le había dado la vida y la única que había logrado lastimarla tanto por fin le quitara esas barras de hierro que fungían como rejas y ahora las apartara dejándola volar, no con extrema liberta pero aprendería poco a poco en el camino. Ahora lograba ver el azul de su propio cielo. Sinceramente se sentía infantil, una niña, pero eso ahora no importaba, se sentía bien.

Toco la puerta de la casa de su mejor amiga. La sonrisa grande, hermosa, sincera pero sobretodo feliz que le dedico a su amiga lo decía todo. Tobiume se la devolvía y Momo la abrazó. Ya comenzaba a tomar rumbo nuevamente y necesitaba un lugar por donde empezar.

…

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Un nuevo fic de año 2015. Lo trate de subir ayer pero estaba averiguando como se subía una nueva historia en esta página y en un principio era un One-shot pero falle estrepitosamente (algo lamentable, lo sé), aun así no será muy largo; a lo sumo tres o cuatro capítulos. Y si es un Hitsuhina solo espero y les guste.

Me gustaría seguir contando con sus opiniones. Cualquier duda, critica, sugerencia, idea, las recibo con mucho gusto para ir mejorando en mi escritura, sin más que decir, gracias y Ciao!

Naomic.


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach no me pertenece…

_Pensando-otros…_

-Hablando…-

…**..**

_Tiempo después…_

-Gracias por su compra. Que pase buen día.-

El sonido de las campañillas anunció la salida del cliente, perturbando pero sin llegar a ser molesto el tranquilo silencio de la tienda. Suspiro con sosiego por una mitad del día bien hecha. Tomo de la repisa baja un paquete que contenía cajas sin armar de variados colores; tomo una comenzando a doblar puntas y esquinas hasta engancharlas entre ellas mismas.

Para ser agosto no había muchas personas, algo poco común ya que siempre solía estar saturado de clientes, más aún en temporadas vacacionales.

Le gustaba estar ocupada, tener la mente concentrada en algo diferente que no sea su vida personal. Desde que la casa tuvo nuevo propietario se había mudado con su mejor amiga comenzando ayudarla con su negocio de pastelería.

El sonido de las campañillas volvía anunciar que la puerta se abría, la llegada de un nuevo cliente, detallo que era una mujer algo mayor y elegante, también bastante alta.

-Buen día. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?- pregunto con un tono y sonrisa amable dejando a un lado el paquete de cajas.

-Pay de frutas. ¿Tiene?-

-Sí, claro.-se movió hasta el refrigerador de la esquina sacando el pay hasta acercarse de nuevo a la repisa y colocarlo ahí.- ¿Desea el empaque sencillo o especial?-

-Sencillo.-respondió la mujer manteniendo su gesto firme y serio.

Momo sonrió como siempre hacia con los clientes y tomando la caja que antes había estado armando coloco el pay dentro y la sello.-Son 100 ¥.- Informo acercándose a la caja registradora para facturarle su compra. La seria mujer caminó hasta la caja, busco en su bolsa y le tendió la cantidad que pagaba su pedido.

Tomando la caja se dirigió a la salida con pasos lentos, sin voltear. El tintineo de las campanillas anunció su retirada.

-Qué mujer tan más extraña.- La voz femenina a su espalda la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Tobiume se acercó hasta la barra colocando sus antebrazos en ella. Momo la miro sorprendida pero luego le sonrió.

-Sí, más o menos.-

-Parecía una piedra.-bufo tratando de imitarla.

Momo negó con la cabeza por el comportamiento de su amiga.-No todos pueden ser tan expresivos.-

Tobiume giro los ojos fastidiada.-si, lo que digas.-sonrió con malicia.-te apuesto a que por eso esta tan vieja.-

-¡No digas eso!- exclamó en reprimenda para al cabo de unos segundos comenzar a reírse. Después de un momento la risa de Momo se fue apagando poco a poco hasta que su expresión fue de completa reserva. Su amiga lo noto.

-¿Qué sucede?-

Momo la miro por unos segundos debatiéndose internamente si darle a conocer sus dudas, no quería que su amiga tuviera una idea equivocaba de ella pero sabía que por el giro que estaban dando sus pensamientos, la situación pronto se le saldría de las manos, así que era mejor tener una segunda opinión le gustase o no.

-Es con respecto al comprador de la casa.-

Tobiume se enderezo para apoyarse de espalda en la barra y cruzarse de brazos.- ¿No te agrado?-

Negó con seguridad -No, no es eso.-

-¿Entonces?- pregunto sin ser capaz de entender aun.

-Él era, perdón es.-corrigió.-muy amable, conmigo lo fue; sé que cuidara bien la casa…pero hay algo…hay algo que me perturba.-

Su interlocutora frunció el ceño.- ¿Qué?-

La muchacha miro con creciente nerviosismo a su amiga pero trato de apaciguarlos. Así nunca llegaría a nada.-Cuando estuve hablando con él, me sentí extraña, sentí algo que nunca antes me paso…como si su presencia me animara…y me gusto de alguna manera… me gustó mucho.- termino confesando y cuando vio a Tobiume perdió todo color del rostro. La chica estaba sonriendo haciéndola preocuparse. Tobiume continuo con la misma sonrisa y a Momo se le tiñeron las mejillas.

-¿Quieres…quieres decir que él…que ese hombre…?-

Trato de evitarlo pero no pudo.- ¡No lo di!—

-¿…Te gusto?-

Y por supuesto, que malinterpretando su comentario y en un gesto desesperado se llevó las manos hasta las orejas.- ¡No lo digas así, suena horroroso!-

-Momo…-

-¡No puede ser! ¡Eso era lo que quería evitar, que pensaras mal de mí!...-

-Momo.-

-¿ah?- la muchacha solo reacciono cuando Tobiume poso sus manos en los hombros de ella, controlándola.

-Tranquilízate.-aconsejo sin soltarla.- Cuando dije que te gustaba no me refería en una manera romántica.-

Momo incrédula por las palabras de su amiga bajo las manos de sus oídos y puso su completa atención en ella dejando de ofuscarse por un instante.- ¿No?-

-No.-Tobiume le sonrió.-me refería que tal vez desarrollaste cierta admiración por él. Tu misma lo dijiste; te gusto su amabilidad, su forma de tratarte. No me lo tomes a mal pero puede que en él veas aquella forma en que te trataba tu padre.-

El estómago de Momo se contrajo llenó de congoja al aceptar que lo que Tobiume había dicho podía ser verdad. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta de la pura impresión, pero la idea no le desagradaba, al contrario, le gustaba pensar que alguien pudiera ser igual de amable y comprensivo como lo fue su padre, eso le indicaba que aún había buenas personas en el mundo.

-Si, tal vez sea eso. No sé en qué pensaba.-

.-Cosas de adolescentes.-Tobiume la soltó y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Hinamori hizo un puchero y la gracia bailo en su mirada.-Solo eres un año mayor que yo.-

-Pero un año, es un año. Es tiempo de experiencia adquirida.- defendió inflando su pecho de orgullo.- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- indago cambiando de tema mientras se removía de su lugar para posarse frente a la barra y sentarse en uno de los banquitos.

-Seguro.-

-Ya han pasado casi dos meses, ¿no piensas ir?-la pregunta directa quedó flotando en el aire.

Momo miró directamente a los ojos de Tobiume, sin saber que contestar. Siendo honesta a ella misma se moría de ganas por ir, pero el miedo a algo desconocido la frenaba.-Al principio quise hacerlo y aun quiero pero…- dijo lenta y pacientemente la castaña, pero algo en su cabeza hizo que callara.

-Pero… ¿Qué? -preguntó al ver como ella no proseguía.

-Siento que el miedo me frena… -bajó levemente el rostro pero sin dejar de observar a su amiga.-Miedo de que me afecten los recuerdos de nuevo. -reveló, lo que dejó levemente sorprendida a Tobiume.

-Momo eso es algo normal.- señalo intentando animarla, pero la muchacha se apresuró a aclarar.

-Lo sé, pero no me gusta sentirlo.-

Tobiume la inspecciono por unos minutos y suspiro resignada.-Pues tienes que superarlo así que vamos, ven.- levantándose del banco de un salto se acercó de nuevo hasta ella tomándola de la mano.

Momo frunció el ceño ligeramente extrañada.- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde?-

Tobiume enarco una de sus finas cejas.- ¿Cómo que a dónde?... A la casa de jardín obviamente.-

Momo expandió sus ojos sorprendida.- ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamo alterada tratando de soltarse de su agarre. Se negaba a ir.

-Por supuesto que si.- la jalo con más fuerza hasta acercarse a la puerta de salida.- ¡Tú eres tonta o que! ¡Deja de resistirte!- se quejó empujándola un poco más.

-Pero…-ya no sabía que escusa poner.- ¿y si nos corre?- cuestiono refiriendo a Jushiro.

La chica le lanzo una mirada indiferente.-No lo hará, ¿no dijiste que era todo azúcar y caramelo? Pues hay lo tienes, muévete.-

A Momo no le toco más que resignarse y aceptar. Cerrando la tienda, montaron la pequeña motoneta azul de Tobiume y anduvieron colina arriba hasta llegar a la que su amiga llamaba _la casa de jardín_.

Como cinta antigua todo volvió. Una batalla de pensamientos comenzó a formarse en su cabeza, mil recuerdos se cruzaban por su mente, y tristemente todos eran desagradables. Y cuando una parte de ella se seguía preguntando qué era lo que había hecho mal, muy en el fondo de su mente y corazón sabía que su único error fue intentar mejorar las cosas. Sin embargo, aquellos días solo eran recuerdos, momentos de una historia vieja, un capítulo de su vida que se estaba encargando de cerrar. Quedarían cicatrices de aquella herida pero las llevaría con orgullo y plenitud.

-¿Lista?- el tono pausado de su amiga le termino de dar la seguridad que necesitaba; asintió en respuesta para acercarse hasta la puerta. Respiro hondamente y toco el timbre. La espera se les hizo eterna hasta que una persona completamente desconocida les abrió.

Para Momo fue un gran golpazo mental ver a un hombre como él parado en el umbral de la puerta, aquella que fue su antigua casa, era una imagen surrealista que en ninguno de los años anteriores se podía esperar. Lo contemplo sin reaccionar ajena a su mundo. Al principio había llegado hasta allí con inseguridad y nerviosismo, pero encontrarse con alguien así, mirándolas con un semblante inexpresivo le era bastante difícil, por no decir imposible, querer seguir hay. Era como si presenciara la imagen de un guerrero fuerte, implacable, pero con un gran atractivo difícil de expresar con palabras.

El corazón de Momo palpitó sonoramente en su interior al verse tan minuciosamente estudiada en segundos.

-¿Si?- su profunda voz masculina resonó en su cabeza, era evidente que no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de encuentros; y solo con el discreto codazo de Tobiume fue que pudo reaccionar.

-¿Se encuentra Hitsugaya-san?- Su pregunta rápida y nerviosa fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, sentía que se le acababa el aire.

El joven solo asintió y cuando pensaron que las dejaría pasar les tranco la puerta. La primera en reaccionar fue Tobiume.- ¡¿Pero—?! ¡Que grosero!- Momo llevo sus manos a la boca de Tobiume para silenciarla.

-¡Te puede oír!- susurro alterada.

La chica quito las manos de Momo en un movimiento brusco.- ¡Que me oiga ese grosero! ¡¿Quién lo crio?! ¡¿Un cavernícola?!- cuando el susto pudo más que ella se dio media vuelta para retirarse del lugar. Definitivamente ese no era el mejor día para ir, y antes de que su amiga la detuviera; la puerta se volvió abrir.

-Señorita Hinamori cuanto tiempo.-

En definitiva no era su día. Retrocedió los pasos que había avanzado hasta estar de nuevo frente a la puerta pero esta vez sí con la persona que buscaba.

-Hitsugaya-san…lo sé, lo siento.-desvió la mirada por un segundo.-he estado un poco ocupada.-

-Me alegra que sea eso. Pensé que no vendría.- Jushiro poso un momento la atención en su amiga. Momo se espabilo al acto.

-¡Oh disculpe! Ella es mi amiga Tobiume Oki, vino acompañarme.-

Jushiro sonrío y al instante Tobiume entendió el dilema de su amiga.-Gusto en conocerla. Pero pasen por favor, hace mucho calor aquí afuera.-

Mientras entraban Tobiume acorto la distancia entre las dos y le susurro en el oído.-Ahora sé a qué te refieres. Con esa sonrisa conquistaría el mundo.- Momo se ruborizo.

Jushiro las acerco hasta las sala de estar convidándolas a sentarse. -¿Quieren café, té, otra cosa?-

-Jugo de naranja para las dos por favor, nos encanta.-pidió Tobiume paseando la vista por la sala, hacía mucho tiempo que no entraba a esa casa. Jushiro asintió y se retiró.

Hubo un silencio incomodo por un momento hasta que la castaña Tobiume estallo.-Ok, ok, no me aguanto las ganas.-susurro lo más bajo que pudo.- ¿Quién era el cavernícola que nos abrió la puerta? ¿Lo conoces?-

Momo no respondió nada, prefirió callar, pero también tenía la misma duda, no dejaba de darle vuelta aquella mirada en su cabeza.

-Pero estoy impresionada.-volvió a susurrar ante el silencio de ella. Sonrió traviesa.-es…¡es un pedazo divino de hombre!-

Momo se puso lívida y le lanzó una mirada sorprendida-¡Tobiume!-explotó la joven con las mejillas encendidas-¡Ni siquiera sabemos quién es!-señalo, pero su amiga enarcó una ceja incrédula.

-Puede que no…todavía.-remarcó la última palabra.-Pero de que lo conocemos, lo conocemos.-

-No es˗˗Tobiume emitió un sonido preventivo. Se acercaba Jushiro.

-Aquí tienen.- dijo cortes el hombre sentándose frente a ellas colocando los vasos en la mesita de centro. Las dos le agradecieron, el líquido naranja le sentó de maravillas al organismo de la muchacha. -Como vera Señorita Hinamori no le eh hecho ninguna remodelación a la casa; no solo porque me gusta como esta, sino porque no lo creí conveniente para usted.-

-¿Conveniente?-

-Sí, claro.-

Momo al escucharlo se quedó perpleja.- ¿Por qué?-

-Me agrada señorita Hinamori, no quisiera verla triste.- Jushiro sonrió, haciendo que Momo también lo hiciera.

Le llegaron al alma sus palabras; ese era uno de los gestos más lindos que hubieran hecho por ella en mucho tiempo. Se sintió bien y encantada. Ahora si podía afirmar con seguridad que lo estaba comenzando admirar.

Después de eso pasaron el rato entre plática y plática; dieron un par de vueltas por los cultivos aprovechando el tiempo contándole que ahora vivía con su amiga, y aunque obvio el detalle que incluía a su madre pasaron un buen rato. Cuando decidieron marcharse, Jushiro las acompaño hasta la puerta, al pasar por las escaleras coincidieron con el joven de antes. Tuvieron la misma sorpresiva reacción anterior.

-Qué bueno que te encuentro.- se adelantó Jushiro acercándose a él.-eh querido presentarte a estas jovencitas desde hace rato.-se dirigió a ellas.-acérquense por favor.-

Momo y Tobiume se miraron por un momento hasta acercarse a Jushiro. Tenían un presentimiento extraño.

-Señoritas él es mi hijo Toshiro. Hijo ella es Momo Hinamori una de las antiguas propietarias de la casa, y su amiga Tobiume Oki.- el joven solo asintió en saludo clavando en Momo como dagas frías sus ojos verdes.

Los nervios de Momo burbujearon en su interior sin que ella pudiera controlarlos, lo miro con atención en contra de su voluntad, a fondo. Era indudable que era fuerte y reservado. Y aunque no lo conocía podía asegurar que la naturaleza ruda oculta justo debajo de todo aquel atractivo civilizado. Sus ojos verdes inmutables y ahora serios, debajo de unas largas pestañas clarísimas igual que su cabello. Sus músculos, que se marcaban ondulantes debajo de su negra camisa. Sólo mirarlo le dio un escozor en todo el cuerpo.

-¡Ey!-el chasquido de unos dedos frente a sus ojos le hizo dar un brinco asustada.- ¿Qué te sucede?- se coloreo hasta el cuello al percatarse de que se había perdido admirando al joven frente a ella.

-Lo siento, lo siento, tengo la cabeza en otra parte, discúlpenme.- señalo aturdida.

Pero Tobiume no era tonta. Su mirada se cargó de astucia, observando la extraña y patente química que había surgido tan instantáneamente entre su amiga y el joven Hitsugaya.

Antes de que Jushiro interviniera Toshiro comenzó a caminar apartándose de donde los otros tres se encontraban y antes de desaparecer de sus vistas agrego sin aminorar el paso.-Iré a comprar lo que falta al pueblo.- sin más siguió su camino a la puerta trasera.

El hombre mayor miro a su hijo por un momento extrañado, pero luego se repuso. Volvió su vista a las jóvenes.-Invite a unos amigos a venir mañana por la tarde; tienen curiosidad por conocer la propiedad, y a mí me encantaría que vinieran. ¿Les parece?- La propuesta le agradó en demasía a Tobiume, asintiendo inmediatamente a su pregunta olvidando por un momento que no andaba sola.

-No lo sé…-

-Ya oíste Momo, todo estará bien, solamente será un ratito.-rogó Tobiume con voz melosa.

-Bien… -accedió sin más, tanto por su amiga como por Jushiro. Por un momento dirigió su vista en el lugar por donde se había aquel extraño joven, Aquellos ojos le cautivaron. Momo notó casi como si él quisiera trasmitirle una ilusión tan real que sintió el frio abrumador de su presencia. No podía explicarlo, sólo sabía que con él, algo se había marcado como fuego. No, se dijo así misma, no como fuego, como hielo, como un hielo profundo, frio, inexplicable.

Tobiume dio un brinquito emocionada y Jushiro sonrío.-Perfecto las espero a la misma hora mañana.-

Jushiro termino de acompañarlas hasta la puerta. Momo y Tobiume se despidieron con la promesa de asistir a su reunión al día siguiente, y mientras se adelantaban por las escaleras Tobiume soltó una carcajada. Hinamori la miro confundida.

-¿De qué ríes?-

-Esas miradas, entre el hijo de Hitsugaya-san y tú… nunca había visto algo así.-el comentario de Tobiume le subieron todos los colores al rostro.-No te quitaba la mirada de encima.-

-¡Tobiume!-le soltó contrariada.-No digas esas cosas. ¡No son graciosas!-

-Y no quise serlo.-remarcó seria-Pero de qué hay chispas, las hay. Niégamelo si puedes.- exclamo altanera alzando la barbilla.

La muchacha no hizo más que acentuar su sonrojo. Se le estaba siendo bastante frecuente.

-Ya vámonos.-

…**..**

Nuevamente se encontraban frente a la puerta de Jushiro. Como habían acordado estaban a la hora exacta, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Sentía los nervios recorrerle a flor de piel por todo su cuerpo, no se hallaba lo suficientemente segura de estar ahí y su inseguridad había aumentado al percatarse cuando pusieron un pie en la propiedad de todos los autos que se encontraban estacionados.

-Deberíamos irnos.-

Tobiume suspiro con cansancio. Toda la mañana Momo había tratado de convencerla de desistir a la invitación de Jushiro.-Al único lugar que iremos es dentro de esa casa.- refuto mientras se colocaba frente a ella y arreglaba algunos mechones del flequillo de Momo.

-Pero no conocemos a nadie.-

-Conocemos al dueño que es lo más importante.-luego la miro con pillería.-Y también a su hijo.-

-Tobiume…- en todo momento, ya sea con comentarios o silenciosamente su amiga había insinuado cosas que para ella no venían al caso.

La chica hizo un gesto para que callara y toco el timbre. Momo aliso algunos pliegues de su sencillo vestido azul. Simplemente entraría, saludaría y se perdería de la vista de cualquier invitado.

La misma amabilidad en Jushiro las recibió y entraron con él. Como había predicho antes, la fiesta estaba llena de muchos invitados, según la explicación de Jushiro la mayoría eran amigos y pocos familiares. Aferrada al brazo de su amiga, Momo caminó por entre los invitados tratando de apartar todo nerviosismo. Era una fiesta suntuosa, llena de bebidas y variedades de comida, dando un ambiente elegante pero muy festivo. Luego de presentarlas a cuanto invitado se les atravesaba, una mujer de larga cabellera negra y ojos azul oscuro presidio de la presencia de Jushiro; el hombre disculpándose con ellas aseguro de solo serían unos minutos para luego retirarse con la mujer por unos de los tantos pasillos de la casa.

-No me dejo de sorprender.-comento Tobiume acercándose con ella al bufet de comida.-Me esperaba algo más aburrido.-

Momo admitió para sus adentros lo mismo que su amiga.- ¿No sientes que todos nos miran de forma extraña?-

-mmm…-la chica deslizo su mirada con disimulo por toda la estancia.-Tienes razón; pero que no te afecte. La única diferencia entre nosotros, es que ellos tienen dinero y nosotras no.-

Hinamori rio calladamente tomando un pequeño pastelillo. Estaba súper nerviosa e incómoda con la mayoría de las miradas posadas en ellas; aun así las dos se entretuvieron conversando de cualquier tema, desde las vestimentas de los invitados hasta lo más banal. De un momento a otro Tobiume quedó prendada mirando por encima del hombro de Hinamori con sus ojos expandidos con sorpresa. Pronunció una sola palabra, en el mismo tono que si fuese una bendición.

Momo, conociendo muy bien a su amiga, sabía lo que significaban esas miradas. Con una sonrisa a medias y sin mirar de quien se trataba tomo otro pastelillo.-Ve, yo daré un recorrido por la casa.-

Tobiume soltó un pequeño gritillo.- ¡Gracias! ¡Eres la mejor del mundo!- le guiñó un ojo y como si nada salió dispara por donde se había perdido su próxima adoración.

Momo soltó una risa alabando la fortaleza de su amiga para conquistar a un chico. Termino de comerse su bocadillo comenzando a rondar por todo el salón contemplando los nuevos muebles y adornos que la decoraban. Todo era delicado y a simple vista costoso, pero no negaba el buen gusto de Jushiro al redecorarla dándole ese calor de hogar que por muchos años no tuvo.

Genuina curiosidad de ver el resto de la casa se apodero de ella. Pero sabía que ese no era el momento preciso para hacerlo. Demasiadas personas observándola. Opto solamente por ver la cocina y se encamino por el amplio pasillo que conducía a ella.

Mientras más se acercaba escuchaba voces, pensó que se podía tratar de Jushiro y se aproximó un poco más al mismo tiempo que las voces se escuchaban más fuertes, como si discutieran. Insultos provenían de una voz femenina bastante alterada; quería retirarse rápidamente pero su innata curiosidad la tentaba cada vez más, así que acercándose un poco más a las puertas basculantes de la cocina observo por la pequeña ventanilla de estas. Distinguió a una mujer pelinegra discutiendo y en especial mover las manos con desaire, detallo como trataba de empujar a alguien y como llevaba las manos hacia sus cabellos para luego volver con su disputa.

No sabía de quien se podía tratar ni sabía a quién iba dirigida todo esa molestia cargada que poseía aquella mujer o por lo menos nadie que ella pudiera ver, pero tampoco se quedaría averiguarlo. Volvió a prestar atención cuando súbitamente el silencio se apodero del lugar. Pero antes de que pudiera retroceder la mujer se encamino hacia la salida como un toro rápido y furioso empujando una de las puertas de la cocina ocasionando un gran golpe en la frente de la muchacha y estrellándola contra la pared tras ella. La mujer no se percató del accidente saliendo con pisadas fuertes por la puerta trasera de la cocina.

Para el momento, Momo había notado dos cosas. Una: que nunca había recibido un golpe tan fuerte. Y dos: que sangraba.

Trato de enderezarse lo mejor que pudo. Sentía ligeros mareos y veía colores muy intensos. Pensó por un momento en salir a buscar a Tobiume pero eso significaba que los demás invitados la vieran, y aunque eso no le importaba no quería arruinarle la fiesta a Jushiro. Trato de pensar mejor las cosas pero las punzadas que se intensificaban en su cabeza le molestaban hasta el punto de hacerle lagrimar.

_-Duele mucho…-_ pensó tratando de limpiar la sangre de su frente.

Suspiro haciendo el esfuerzo de orientarse. Tal vez si le pedía ayuda a la persona que se encontraba aun dentro de la cocina se la proporcionara. Se despegó de la pared que le servía de apoyo y empujo la puerta adentrándose. Estuvo a punto de llamar la atención de la persona que se encontraba presente, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta de súbito.

Podía estar de espaldas pero su presencia y ese cabello claro, tan blanquecino, era inconfundible. Los mareos y las punzadas en su cabeza se incrementaron. Inquieta, estuvo a punto de alejarse cuando aquella voz grave y fuerte resonó.

-¿Te falto algo más?-El joven giro a verla consiguiendo sorprenderse de no ver a quien creía. Frunció el ceño escondiendo su asombro.-Creí que era otra persona.-

-No…no te preocupes.- Momo no hallaba más palabra que pronunciar, no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones.-Solo busco un poco de hielo.- señalo pausadamente mirando el refrigerador que se encontraba al lado del albino.

Tratando de respirar normalmente y aguantando el dolor, camino lo más orientada que pudo hasta el refrigerador y antes de que pudiera abrirlo sintió como algo pegajoso y húmedo bajaba desde su frente, recorría su nariz y terminada en el piso. Todo bajo la mirada atenta de Hitsugaya.

Abrió el refrigerador con brusquedad y premura sacando la lámina de hielos para acercase al lavadero.

-¿Qué te pasa?- el joven se acercó hasta ella colocándose a su lado.

Las mejillas de la chica enrojecieron rápidamente, sentirlo tan cerca le aceleraba el corazón. Aquel joven con aquella masculinidad y con aquella mirada, la estaban descontrolando. Cerró los ojos y soltando un suspiro pensó con claridad.-Nada importante…solo un pequeño golpe.-

Hitsugaya la miraba atentamente, fijándose en los movimientos nerviosos de la muchacha y la palidez que iba adquiriendo. Esa chica no se encontraba bien.

Coloco una mano en su hombro consiguiendo que Momo girara bruscamente para mirarlo de forma sorpresiva ocasionándole un enorme vértigo.

Hitsugaya previniéndolo, la tomó por la cintura hasta sentarla en una de las sillas de mesa.

-_Pequeño golpe_…- susurro con sarcasmo frunciendo más el ceño.-Lo haces ver como si te gustara el dolor Hinamori-

Momo expandió sus ojos sorprendida.-Te acuerdas de mi nombre...- y cuando quiso evitar sus palabras estas ya habían salido de su boca. Se reprendió mentalmente por un comentario tan estúpido.

Hitsugaya enarco una de sus blancas cejas.- ¿No debería?-su pregunta seca y su expresión ruda hicieron tensar a Momo.

-No, no…discúlpame, fue un tonto comentario.- inclino la cabeza con pena.

El joven solo soltó un monosílabo inentendible para tomar un paño limpio de la repisa y acercarse al lavadero, lo mojo y se aproximó nuevamente hacia Hinamori. Se inclinó levente apartándole los mechones castaños de su frente para luego tomar el fino mentón entre sus dedos y pasar el paño húmedo por su frente y nariz.

Hinamori enrojeció hasta el cuello al notar el frio de aquellos dedos sobre su piel, no pudo ni protestar. Se limitó a mirarlo embelesada por aquella caricia que ahora le perfilaban su barbilla, con una delicadeza tan primorosa que la hizo temblar.

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso?-

Y como si fuera posible su sonrojo aumento pero esta vez de vergüenza. No podía decirle la verdad, con solo pensar: "_estaba escuchando tu conversación" _le sonaba horrible, como si fuera una indiscreta sin una ocupación que no sea inmiscuirse en asuntos privados, y no, definitivamente no dejaría que pensara así de ella.

-Yo…-dudo por un segundo pero luego una idea brillo en su cabeza.-venía a buscar algo y cuando quise entrar una mujer salió y me golpeo sin intención con la puerta.- soltó todo precipitadamente. Tan alejada de la verdad no estaba.

Hitsugaya dejo el húmedo paño a un lado de la mesa y la observo estrechando los ojos como si pusiera en duda su relato. Momo solo apretujo la falda de su vestido, incomoda, no sabía a donde mirar.

-Estúpida.-

Al escuchar aquello Momo casi se turbo.- ¿eh?-

-Tu no, quien te golpeo.-aclaro ofreciéndole su mano ayudándola a levantarse.-hay que llevarte a un médico, tal vez te agarren dos o tres puntos.-

Hinamori retrocedió.-No. Un médico no. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Hitsugaya-san pero preferiría dejarlo así.-

-Pero yo no.-su voz fuerte y autoritaria hizo que fijara su mirada con la de él.-Tienes un fuerte golpe ahí, lo mejor será que te revisen.-

-No debes hacer eso, todos se darán cuenta.-susurro.

-Eso no interesa. Eres la invitada de mi padre y tengo que hacerlo. Saldremos por la puerta trasera, yo te llevare.-

Sin poder dejar de mirarse Hinamori negó presurosa, de alguna manera aquel comentario no le había agradado dejándole un mal sabor de boca.- Gracias, pero no es tu obligación.- se giró y camino hasta las puertas de la cocina.

De pronto, antes de salir Hitsugaya se las abrió tomándola de la mano y encaminándola hacia la puerta trasera de la casa. Momo sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espalda al sentir las manos frías de Hitsugaya.

-No hay necesidad Hitsugaya-san, no tienes que hacerlo.- señalo con insistencia intentando separarse, se estaba comenzando a impacientar.

Hitsugaya freno de imprevisto y la miro indiferente.-Te llevare. Con tus quejas o sin ellas Hinamori.-masculló con gesto serio y aferrando su mano aún más con la de ella reanudo el camino.

Hinamori no esperaba aquellas autoritarias palabras. Abrió la boca para protestar, pero la tuvo que cerrar. No sabía que decir. Y menos, cuando no le desagradaba la sensación de estar con él.

…**...**

¡Hola! Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer la historia. Me alegra que les guste. Por fin su encuentro, ¿sabía usted señorita HinaHitsugaya que la paciencia es una virtud? lol

Me gustaría seguir contando con sus opiniones. Cualquier duda, critica, sugerencia, idea, las recibo con mucho gusto para ir mejorando en mi escritura, sin más que decir, gracias y Ciao!

Naomic.


	3. Chapter 3

Bleach no me pertenece…

_Pensando-otros…_

-Hablando…-

…**..**

Después de salir de la casa en un todoterreno negro conducido por Hitsugaya, transitaron por la colina hasta la carretera principal y en pocos minutos llegaron a la clínica más cercana. Cuando entraron en la consulta, dos enfermeras avisaron al médico de turno. Momentos después, un hombre joven y bien parecido se acercó hasta ellos.

-Buenas tardes. Soy el doctor Sojiro Kusaka.-saludo cortes.- ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?-

Hitsugaya asintió en respuesta a su saludo.-Toshiro Hitsugaya. La del problema es ella.- índica posando su vista en Momo.

- ¿Qué le ocurre Señorita?- pregunto el medico al ver como la chica llevaba la mano a su rostro.

-Tengo un horrible golpe en la frente.- suspiro, tan deprimida haciendo sonreír a Kusaka.

-Eso lo soluciono yo rápidamente.-dijo tomándola con delicadeza por el brazo.- Venga conmigo. Espere aquí Hitsugaya-san.-

-Voy a entrar con ella.-señalo Toshiro nada cortes.

-No se preocupe, la atenderé como se debe.-contesto con decisión Kusaka.- Solo tiene que esperar.-

Hinamori, sintiéndose incomoda por la disputa entre los dos hombres, decidió intervenir.-Solo será un momento Hitsugaya-san.-indico suavemente.- Saldré rápido.-

Tras mirarla unos segundos, Hitsugaya a regañadientes, acepto.

-¿Hitsugaya-san?- llamo Momo y antes de seguir a Kusaka, susurro.-No te vayas sin mí…-

El joven asintió frunciendo el ceño.-De aquí no me moveré.-

Hinamori le dedico la sonrisa más bonita que poseía.

Tras seguir a Kusaka y entrar al consultorio junto a él, este le hizo subirse a la camilla.- ¿Le duele mucho?- pregunto haciéndole los exámenes de rutina.

-Sí, hasta siento leves punzadas en la cabeza.-

-Es normal. Ahora déjame ver esa herida. ¡Vaya!- exclamo tras mover su flequillo. La chica había tenido razón, y aunque no era muy grande si bastante feo.-Cuéntame. ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?-

-Con la puerta de la cocina.- respondió sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían a causa de la vergüenza.- Alguien la abrió y no se percató de que estaba ahí.-

El joven doctor hizo una mueca extraña.-Entonces debió haber tenido bastante fuerza; porque para dejarte así…- comento con diversión haciendo sonreír a Hinamori.

Kusaka se levantó para acercarse al dispensario, sacar unos guantes esterilizados y colocárselos.- Ahora voy a desinfectarte la herida y luego te tomare los puntos.- le explico con calma.

Tras cauterizar la herida con una solución antiséptica, procedió a tomarle los puntos. Al cabo de unos minutos y una vez finalizada la cura, le sonrió.

-Ya está.- señalo quitándose los guantes tirándolos al bote de la basura.-Puedes venir a retirarte los puntos dentro de cinco o siete días.-

-Gracias por su ayuda.-agrego la muchacha llevándose un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.-Mi nombre es Momo Hinamori.-

Al escuchar su nombre Kusaka se sorprendió.

-¡Claro!, la hija de los Hinamori. Encantado de concerté.-asintió mirándola a los ojos.-Supe que vendieron la propiedad, pero ¿Sigues viviendo aquí?- pregunto interesado en ella.

-Sí, claro.-

-Me alegro.- le tomo la mano ayudándola a bajar de la camilla. Hinamori se ruborizo.- Lo que me sorprende es no haber coincidido antes. El pueblo es bastante pequeño.-

-Es una historia muy larga de contar.- Momo sabía que no encontraría la forma de explicarle, ni a él ni a nadie.

-Ni modo.- sonrió al escucharla. Se encaminaron hasta la sala de emergencias donde se encontraba el albino recostado en la pared, que al verlos aproximarse se enderezo.

Al llegar hasta él Kusaka lo miro.- ya le informe a la Señorita Hinamori que puede venir a retirarse los puntos dentro de siete días a lo máximo. Nada de trabajo forzado.-

Toshiro asintió con seriedad.-Bien.-

-Entonces, si me disculpan.-se despidió el medico.- Tengo más pacientes. Que tengan un buen día. Hinamori, ha sido un placer conocerte. Quizás nos volvamos a ver.- la sonrisa que le brindo el joven a la chica molesto a Hitsugaya.

-Por supuesto. Gracias.- Y lo molesto a un más la ingenuidad en ella.

Una vez que Kusaka se marchó, ambos estuvieron callados durante unos segundos. Finalmente fue Hitsugaya quien hablo.

-Vámonos de aquí. Ya es muy tarde.- y mirándola a los ojos añadió mordaz e inflexible.- A menos que te quieras quedar.-

Momo no percibió el doble sentido que contenían sus palabras, pero si el tono molesto en que las pronuncio.

-Por favor, no te enojes.- Hinamori se mordió los labios con inseguridad.

Ese simple gesto a Hitsugaya le pareció tan seductor como inocente.

Desvió la mirada, tratando de apartar de su mente aquellos pequeños labios. En ese momento no necesitaba una muchacha tan ingenua e inconsciente que le resultara atractiva. A pesar de eso parecía una buena chica, y no quería que le causara problemas y tampoco causárselos a ella. Pero se dijo para sí mismo que era imposible no querer mirarla. Observo por el rabillo del ojo el blanquecino rostro, cuyas mejillas enrojecidas ardían a causa de algo desconocido para él, aquellos ojos tan sinceros y tiernos; la menuda silueta enfundada en aquel vestido azul. Fue consiente del rumbo que volvían a tomar sus pensamientos y clavo en ella su mirada fiera.

-Vámonos.-

Hinamori ajena a sus pensamientos, se sintió avergonzada porque la hubiera descubierto observándole también.

-Yo no…- intento disculparse, pero él comenzó andar hasta la salida de la clínica, dándole a entender que no estaba dispuesto a escuchar una sola palabra al respecto.

La joven lanzo una exclamación ahogada tras su desplante y echó a correr al distinguir que Hitsugaya ya no se encontraba dentro de la clínica. Comprendió que él no tenía la intención de nada que se relacionara con ella. Después de todo lo hecho, por la ayuda prestada, había esperado que el fuera un poco más gentil. Pero por supuesto aquel no era un gesto, que por lo visto, podía esperar de él.

Suspiro con alegría al notar que el joven albino no se había ido; la esperaba recostado del auto. El cielo se tornaba casi purpura alumbrando la angosta carretera que los llevaría a casa.

El viaje de vuelta en el todoterreno fue silencioso. Hinamori, de vez en vez miraba a Toshiro disimuladamente. No sabía si para él aquel silencio resultaba tan incómodo como lo era para ella. Cada uno iba cavilando en sus propios problemas.

Al llegar a casa, sin esperar a que le abriera, Momo bajo del auto presurosa rodeándolo para tomar camino a la puerta trasera de la casa, pero justo cuando logro asir el pomo entreabriendo la puerta, una enorme fracción de su mente llamada conciencia le recrimino el no agradecerle. Suspiro resignada.

Aprovechando el arrebatador impulso, se giró, sin esperarse que un cuerpo fuerte y cálido chocara contra el suyo.

Hinamori al tiempo soltó un chillido y dio un respingón sobresaltada por la rudeza de aquel choque, causando que del susto tropezara unos pasos hacia atrás. Pero antes de desventarse al suelo, las fuertes manos de Hitsugaya la sostuvieron por los hombros. Hinamori elevo sus ojos sorprendida para reconocer las brillantes pupilas de aquel joven que la sostenía a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo.

Toda la piel de la muchacha se erizo, y estaba completamente segura de que él lo sintió.

No sabía cómo describir el efecto que le producían las manos y la cercanía de Hitsugaya. Le abrumaba la sensación de estar entre sus brazos. Aquella emoción tan extrañamente agradable nunca la había sentido antes. La mirada de Hitsugaya y todo él en su complemento, eran lo más cercano a la tentación que había visto en su corta vida. Ni en las mejores películas románticas un hombre había sido tan sensual hablando o mirando.

Aclaro su mente desviando la mirada.-Gracias…-

Toshiro aspiro retirando sus manos de los hombros de Momo y permaneció junto a ella sin dejar que la joven huyera del magnetismo que sus verdes ojos suponían.

Viendo sus intenciones, Momo solo deseo vehementemente en ese momento que le permitiera marcharse. Su presencia la ponía cada vez más nerviosa, hasta podía sentir su penetrante mirada en la oscuridad de la noche. Rogo mentalmente que él no advirtiera el constante subir y bajar de su pecho a causa de la turbación.

De un momento inesperado ella sintió el roce de los dedos masculinos sobre la herida en su frente, acariciándola suavemente; luego escucho aquella voz profunda y ronca.

-Evita los problemas Hinamori.- y retirando el tacto de sus dedos, tan inesperado como inicio, Hitsugaya se encamino de nuevo al auto, unos segundos después lo escucho alejarse dándole a entender que al fin tenía el camino libre para huir.

Termino por abrir la puerta y la atravesó presurosa, cerrándola como si tras ella, en cualquier momento aparecería de nuevo Hitsugaya. Se recostó contra la madera respirando con dificultad, lo ocurrido segundos antes la tenía desconcertada. ¿Cómo podía existir una persona que la complicará tanto en tan poco tiempo?

Toshiro Hitsugaya le infundía cierta aprensión. Era como si con sus acciones, con su mirada, con su sola presencia le estuviera incitando a confirma que en algún momento podría llegar a albergar sentimientos por él.

Quería apartar esos pensamientos, pero al recordar aquellos dedos largos y fríos tocándola con suavidad, solo intensificaban las ganas de que regresaran. Cerró los ojos para apartar la intranquilidad de sí_. _Sus palabras volvieron como un susurro en su oído. Él le había pedido en un tono profundo y distante que se alejara de los problemas, no como una orden pero si como un pedido que muy difícilmente se atrevería a contradecir, pero inconsciente de sus actos sabía que por más que quisiera no se alejaría de los problemas y mucho menos si él estaba cerca para atormentar su tranquilidad.

Tuvo que darse una buena sacudida mental antes de reaccionar y comenzar a andar por el solitario pasillo. Ya no quería cometer la insensatez de seguir indagando cuales eran las intenciones del joven Hitsugaya, y sobre todo de sus propios sentimientos.

Se aproximó hasta el salón donde se realizaba la fiesta, notando que todo seguía tan animado como antes. Anduvo por unos minutos buscando a su amiga, encontrándola sentada en uno de los amplios sillones tomándose una copa como si se tratase de agua. Se aproximó hasta ella, que al notarla se levando tan rápido como un resorte.

-¿Dónde estabas Momo?- pregunto sujetando sus hombros con fuerza y con sus finas facciones contrarias por la angustia.-Estuve mucho rato buscándote pero no aparecías. ¡Estaba preocupada!-

Su actitud y tono la hicieron sentir culpable. Pero en un momento como ese lo que menos le apetecía era contarle todo lo ocurrido con Hitsugaya. Confiaba en ella pero tenía que resolver sus problemas sola. Como siempre lo había hecho.-Lo sé, tranquila. Lo menos que mereces es una explicación.- le calmo, consciente de que ella estaba a punto de explotar.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Hace un momento me encontré con Jushiro-san y le tuve que decir que estabas en el baño.- Tobiume se volvió a dejar caer en el sillón con pesar. Hinamori le siguió.- ¿Y bien?-

Suspirando, Momo se fijó que no hubiera nadie muy cerca de ellas para llevar una de sus manos hasta su flequillo, retirárselo y mostrarle la magullada frente. Tobiume expandió los ojos hasta su máximo.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?- exclamo sorprendida acercándose más a ella para tocarle la herida con sutileza.- ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?-

Momo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.- Un accidente con las puertas de la cocina.-

-Santo cielo…solamente a ti Momo. ¿Te duele?- volvió a preguntar abrazándola. Luego cayó en cuenta de algo importante y la miro con recelo.- ¿Quién te llevo al médico?-

Momo se mantuvo callada por unos segundos. No podía contarle la verdad.-Fui yo sola en la motoneta. Y no, no me duele.- sonrió.- ¿Pero tú no deberías estar acompañada?-

No muy conforme, Tobiume decidió aceptar su palabra. Enseguida sus facciones adquirieron un gesto pesado.-Ni me lo recuerdes.- respondió muy seria.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto mirándola.-Tobiume dime…-

La muchacha se reclinó más cómodamente en el sillón y recostó su cabeza en él.-Una piedra tiene más expresión que ese hombre.-bufo sin ánimos.- Y cuando pensé que estaba consiguiendo un poquito de su atención…Llega una vieja bruja y lo arruina todo. ¡Aun no lo puedo creer!-

Momo se recostó a su lado compartiendo su pesar.-Vamos, no pongas esa cara, ya tendrás otra oportunidad. No estoy muy segura de que se hace en estos casos, pero creo que lo mejor es divertirnos y olvidarlo. ¿No te parece?- aconsejo no solamente para su amiga sino también para ella. Tenía que despejar su mente del momento tan incómodo que tuvo que pasar con Hitsugaya.

Luego de unos segundos, Tobiume le devolvió la sonrisa y la mirada en complicidad.- Eres mejor que el helado de chocolate, ¿Lo sabias?-

Hinamori soltó una alegre risa y levantándose las dos, decidieron disfrutar del resto de la fiesta. Olvidar por un minuto sus problemas y preocupaciones; mañana seria otro día para ocuparse de todo aquello. Por esa noche solo serían ellas dos.

…

Luego de lo que había sido la exitosa fiesta de Jushiro, este se había ofrecido a llevarlas a casa agradeciéndoles su asistencia. Una fiesta memorable a pesar de los inconvenientes ocurridos.

Sin embargo, el tiempo hizo lo suyo y aquel paso hacer un lindo recuerdo. En las fechas siguientes Hinamori había aprovechado el tiempo en sus compromisos y también de asistir a la consulta nuevamente para que le retiraran los puntos; lo bueno es que no le había quedado ninguna cicatriz.

Tanto Momo como Tobiume volvieron a enfocarse en sus labores, principalmente la pastelería. Con el paso de los días el trabajo había incrementado a gran escala por el fin de la temporada veraniega teniendo constantes pedidos.

-Nos estamos quedando sin limones.- dijo Tobiume saliendo de la cocina hasta acercarse a la barra donde se encontraba Momo limpiando.-Creí que teníamos suficientes, pero no espere tantos encargos.- agrego tomando una pequeña caja de la parte baja de la repisa para abrirla y sacar algo de dinero.

-Si quieres yo voy al mercado a ver que encuentro. ¿Te parece?- pregunto Hinamori quitándose el delantal.

Tobiume le tendió el dinero enseguida.-Me parece bien. Tengo demasiado trabajo aquí, pero ve con calma.-

Asintiendo, tomo el dinero guardándolo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y salió de la tienda. Monto su bicicleta cortando camino por las callejuelas del pueblo. Mientras andaba, reconoció que tenía ya cierto tiempo que no realizaba sus acostumbrados paseos. Aspiro el agradable aroma de aquel pueblecillo sintiéndose reconfortada, olía a mar, frutas y pan horneado.

Tener toda la libertad que le confería su edad era de las sensaciones más gratificantes. Demasiado tiempo imaginándose con ese albedrío y en ningún momento había podido hacerlo realidad. Pero ahora toda era diferente, ya no le importaba a ver pasado por un profuso hoyo de preocupaciones y problemas. Si el resultado había sido la recobranza de su placidez, había valido la pena. Ahora se encontraba en un estado de ensoñación, sin algún inconveniente que truncara su seguridad y tranquilidad.

_-Evita los problemas Hinamori…-_

De nuevo aquella recóndita voz llego a sus oídos como si él estuviera a su lado.

Por más que quisiera no podía engañarse, muy en el fondo sabía que su renuente actitud de salir era porque no quería encontrarse con Hitsugaya. Ese joven le había afectado tanto hasta el punto de alterar su vida. El recuerdo de sus palabras y su voz la habían atormentada día y noche. En sus sueños aparecían los brillantes y fríos ojos verdes. Aquel joven tan increíble como exasperante comenzaba a adueñarse de su cerebro hasta enloquecerla.

En todo ese ese tiempo, y para ser exacta, casi tres semanas, Hinamori había intentado esconderse de él. Estaba avergonzada por lo ocurrido y nerviosa por lo que podría ocurrir si se encontraban de nuevo.

Llego al mercando con demasiados pensamientos en su cabeza. Bajándose de la bicicleta le coloco el seguro. Entro directamente a la sección de frutas tomando en una bolsa lo que le parecieron dos kilos de limón y luego espero con paciencia en la cola de la cajera mientras pasaban los minutos.

Una vez todo facturado asió las dos bolsas hasta llegar a su bicicleta y colocarlas en la cesta delantera de esta, después emprendió camino de vuelta a la tienda volviendo a cortar camino. Pero minutos después, una imagen capto al completo sus sentidos. Freno de improviso en una esquina.

Podía haber pasado el tiempo pero la mujer que se encontraba a unos metros de ella no la olvidaría. Era la misma pelinegra con quien el albino había discutido.

Lo más contradictorio aun es que no se encontraba sola. Estaba con Hitsugaya.

Ambos se encontraban en la calle frente a ella, con la hermosa vista que proporcionaba la plaza colindante a la playa. No se encontraban discutiendo, ni siquiera en una actitud incomoda. Nada tenía que ver con el encuentro anterior que habían mantenido.

Una ardua sensación se asentó en todo su cuerpo. Momo permaneció inmóvil y expectante por lo que sus castaños ojos estaban presenciando. No podía dejar que todo lo que sentía fuera más lejos de lo que ya había ido…pero, ¿A caso podía hacer algo para evitarlo?

No sabía que pensar. Y menos, cuando su imaginación comenzaba a formar todo tipo de posibilidades. ¿Sería su amiga? ¿Su novia? Frunció ligeramente el ceño, le hubiera gustado saber lo que pasaba pero lo soportaría, la vida privada de Hitsugaya no tenía nada que ver con ella.

Hinamori no supo cuánto tiempo tuvo que pasar desde que había comenzado a observarlos ausente de todo cuanto la rodeaba, pero se dijo que fue el tiempo suficiente como para que Hitsugaya reparara en su presencia y clavara en ella su relente mirada.

Increíblemente temblorosa, Momo se apresuró a seguir su camino. Huyo tan aprisa como podía, sin volver la cabeza atrás. Cuando se detuvo acelerada y con la respiración entrecortada la tienda se divisaba a lo lejos y sin pensarlo, siguió pedaleando hasta llegar a ella y apresurarse a entrar. Dejo los limones en la repisa y tomo asiento en uno de los banquillos. Llevo sus pequeñas manos hasta sus labios, deseando hacer desaparecer la desagradable sensación que la consumía… ¿Cuánto más tenía que pasar por culpa de Hitsugaya?

…

Toshiro Hitsugaya sorbió lentamente el contenido de su taza, observando el enigmático panorama a través del ventanal del estudio. El serio y poco expresivo joven de mirada penetrante era conocido por la mayoría de sus allegados como un genio, era caracterizado por su siempre correcta y fría actitud, así como la poca paciencia con respecto a los demás en general.

Nunca le había preocupado que le consideraran una persona condescendiente, solo con ser justo le bastaba. En su vida ninguna persona había podido doblegarlo por algún ideal u objetivo, ni tampoco ser la causa de sinónimos de agradecimientos o disculpas, pero algo en aquellos castaños ojos tan sentimentales, le indicaba que no merecía ninguna clase de barbarie o siquiera una mala palabra, aquella joven no parecía ser capaz de siquiera cuidarse a sí misma. La situación era bastante molesta porque tenía que reconocer que la menuda figura pálida y delicada de Momo Hinamori había logrado tocarlo en solo unos minutos.

Desde que la había visto por primera vez, y luego de su insólito encuentro, Hinamori le resultó ser una chica inquietante hasta el punto de capturar su completa atención, había invadido su dura personalidad con aquel aroma, con una suave ingenuidad que lo impacientaba, que lo incitaba a cuidarla.

Sabía que ella esperaba una explicación aunque no la quisiera. La mirada llena de susto, confusión y decepción que le había dedicado en aquella plaza eran un insulto peor que cualquier otro, y aunque estaba acostumbrado a que las personas le observaran con esa mezcla de miedo y recelo que el tanto repudiaba, sentir que esa chica de aspecto casi angelical le dedicaba esa mirada le dolió mucho más.

No sabía si culparse a él mismo o aquella mujer tan exasperante y molesta por el causante de la desilusión de Hinamori, quería suponer que la segunda opción era la correcta, pero sabía que no era así; la culpa era suya por no esclarecer sus intenciones con anterioridad. Claro que todo aquello pertenecía al pasado, y dejar las cosas de ese tamaño no era una opción, le daría la explicación que buscaba asegurándose de que todo marchara convenientemente.

Hitsugaya llevo a sus labios otro poco de té, mientras prestaba atención a la intromisión repentina de su padre. Se giró hacia él colocando la taza en el escritorio.

Jushiro entró de lleno para sentarse en el sofá negro del estudio.- ¿Lograste comunicarte con el abogado?-

Hitsugaya tomo algunos papeles del escritorio obligándose a dejar de pensar en Hinamori.-Si, nos llamara cuando consiga algún contrato favorecedor. Por el momento lo importante es concentrarnos en lo primordial.-

Jushiro cerró los ojos y suspiro resignado.-Por ahora no queda más invertir. ¿Alguna noticia más alentadora?-

El joven frunció el ceño mirando a su padre.-Si, ya conseguí el suministro necesario del abono, el pesticida y las vitaminas. Solo nos queda resolver el asunto de los empleados que contrataremos. Y para lo demás el clima y la ubicación favorecen mucho. Estas tierras solo necesitan más cuidado.-

-Perfecto.-sonrió.- Entonces solo nos toca armarnos de paciencia. Yo veré el asunto de los trabajadores, tú ya tienes bastante trabajo.-

Toshiro asintió aproximándose hasta él extendiéndole los documentos.-Necesito que revises esto.-

-¿Es muy importante?-pregunto levantándose y tomándolos.

-Es el inventario de los presupuestos.-

-De acuerdo…-señalo Jushiro acercándose al escritorio para sentarse en la silla de piel y examinarlos.

Hitsugaya observo con detenimiento a su padre y torció la boca en algo que podía haber sido una sonrisa de no ser por la expresión seria de sus ojos. Ese era el momento preciso para salirse con la suya.

-¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Momo Hinamori?-

La firme e inesperada pregunta dejo a Jushiro sin respuesta durante unos segundos, solo mirando los papeles en sus manos. Luego levanto su mirada lentamente hasta posicionarla en Toshiro.- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?-

-¿Lo sabes o no?- respondió con otra pregunta directa.

-Claro que lo sé, pero no comprendo para qué quieres verla.- Jushiro se irguió del asiento para cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho y enfrentarse directamente a la retadora mirada de su hijo.

Hitsugaya reprimió el impulso de lanzar unas cuantas maldiciones que convencieran a su padre de facilitarle la información que necesitaba.-Necesito tratar un asunto con ella.- respondió impaciente.

Jushiro en la misma posición, entrecerró sus ojos.- ¿Cómo cuáles, por ejemplo?-

-Es un tema privado.- se explicó, tratando de mantener la calma.

El albino mayor relajo sus músculos descruzándose de brazos. Sabía que estaba logrando exasperar a su hijo solo por puro afán de diversión, asique sin echarle más leña al fuego, accedió.

-Bien.-pronuncio con calma y luego le dedico la mirada severa de un padre.-Pero no quiero ningún inconveniente con la señorita Hinamori, es una niña encantadora que no merece ese trato tan tosco que posees.-

La ínfima sonrisa de satisfacción que cruzo en los labios de Hitsugaya era proporcional a la determinación de su mirada. Tenía una oportunidad de oro que no desaprovecharía por nada del mundo.

…**..**

Aquella mañana de día domingo en el pueblo era como cualquier otro, el cielo gris parecía acompañar su humor. El tan esperado inicio del otoño dejaba su muestra en los alrededores anunciando que dentro de poco se aproximaría el invierno.

Arrodillada sobre su cama estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando Tobiume entro a su habitación, moviéndose de un lado a otro vociferando y trayendo a la pequeña mochila lo necesario para su viaje. Estaba preocupada, sus ojos la delataban al tiempo que se mordía el labio nerviosa, quería expresarle una vez más su sentir.

-¿Estas segura que no quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto inquietada. Era la primera vez que no la acompañaría a comprar mercancía a la ciudad, nunca antes su amiga le había pedido que se quedara.

Tobiume termino de cerrar su bolso y la miro a los ojos.-Si Momo, estate tranquila. Es más...-La chica profirió un suspiro sentándose junto a ella.-…Últimamente has estado muy decaída y no sé por qué. Necesitas un momento para pensar, así que prefiero que te quedes y aclares tu mente.-

Momo asintió sin apartar la vista de sus ojos. Tras cada palabra dicha por su amiga, no dejaba de verla, quería que ella supiera que su decaimiento se debía a Hitsugaya pero no se atrevía, la vergüenza la invadía de solo pensar lo que diría. No era tan valiente. No tenía el suficiente valor para cruzar caminos tan espinos, tan perturbadores y peligrosos como los sentimientos, no tenía fuerzas para eso; ya le habían hecho mucho daño y no quería pasar por algo similar; prefería quedar en las mismas al no encontrar una solución a su confusión.

-Bien.- respuesta simple dando fin a la discusión. Las dos jóvenes salieron de la habitación hasta la sala de estar.-Ya sabes, regresare por la tarde. El almuerzo ya está preparado, solo tienes que calentarlo.-

-No hay problema. Estaré bien. Trata de conseguir todo lo que puedas.-

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?- pregunto cargando su mochila.

Hinamori lo pensó y luego sonrió.-galletas de avena y naranja.-

Tobiume asintió y luego escucharon un bocina provenir de afuera.-Ya vinieron por mí.- Momo la acompaño hasta la puerta y se despidió de su amiga, sintiéndose un tanto culpable por no ir con ella.

Regreso a la habitación acostándose en su cama y envolviéndose en una cómoda manta. Dormiría un rato y aplacaría un poco sus preocupaciones…

_Sentía sus pies descalzos sobre la grama fresca y húmeda. El olor a tierra mojada y musgo fresco inundo sus fosas nasales. Hinamori corría por los frondosos árboles de naranjo y flores de azahar. _

_De pronto, un gruñido grotesco y potente la asusto. Giro hacia todos lados buscando el origen del sonido. _

_Otro gruñido perturbo el silencio de los extensos cultivos. _

_Sin pensárselo corrió hacia el y, durante una fracción de segundo, pudo dar presencia aquello que rumiaba. Un colosal dragón blanco danzaba entre los arboles; tenía enormes ojos verdes y rasgados, intensos como su presencia. El corazón estuvo a punto de salirse de su pecho al verlo aproximarse a ella, pero reconoció que no tenía miedo. Era inquietud y curiosidad. _

_Ella quiso avanzar, pero sus pies no obedecían sus intenciones._

_Sin previo aviso, el dragón, con su imponente tamaño, se acercó aún más hasta estar a un palmo de distancia, casi rozándola y de pronto..._

Fue cuando el sonido del timbre inundo por completo la casa. Asustada, Momo se despertó empapada en sudor. ¿Qué había sido aquel sueño? ¿Qué significaba?

Volvió a escuchar el timbre.

Hinamori se levantó presurosa y hecho un vistazo al reloj_.-10:15am…- _había dormido tres horas. Mirándose todavía con el pijama de pantalones y mangas largas celeste no le dio tanta importancia y suspiro saliendo de la habitación aun descalza hasta la puerta y la abrió.

Cuando Hinamori vio a Hitsugaya en el umbral, sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho.

Su mirada encajo con la de él, gratamente sorprendida por encontrárselo de nuevo, jamás habría esperado que precisamente él estuviera ahí, frente a ella. Lo miro largamente con sus ojos encontrados.

El corazón le empezó a palpitar aceleradamente, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no trancarle la puerta y retroceder, así que se quedó dónde estaba, mirándolo asombrada y nerviosa, con el semblante pálido.

Físicamente, no habían estado más cerca desde la noche del accidente. Momo sintió escalofríos.

Hitsugaya la miro de pies a cabeza, sin mucho interés. Le parecía curioso el aspecto de la muchacha.

-Hinamori.-pronuncio a modo de saludo.

Momo permaneció inmóvil, la tensión en ella se hizo intolerable. No se atrevía a decir nada por miedo a que le fallara la voz.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Hitsugaya después de un momento.

Parpadeo varias veces, por fin decidida a pronunciar palabra.-Ah…claro…yo…- lentamente abrió más la puerta.-No quiero sonar grosera, pero…-hizo una pausa y trago grueso.-… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vengo por ti. Necesitamos aclarar algo importante.-

Momo experimento una gran inquietud levemente sorprendida ante su inusual respuesta. Y, por otro lado, se frustro, porque no era más que una muestra de su propia debilidad.

Hitsugaya la observaba con aquella mirada juiciosa, mientras esperaba alguna reacción por parte de Momo. Por una fracción de segundo, se vieron apresados, como si alguna fuerza los mantuviera atrapados en aquella corta distancia y no pudieran huir de ella a menos que algo o alguien la rompieran.

Hinamori inclino la cabeza ruborizada.

-Bien…- accedió cediéndole el paso.-…está bien.- Tranco la puerta y fueron directamente al recibidor donde la chica lo convido a sentarse en el sofá.- ¿Deseas tomar algo?-

-No, gracias. Solo vine a una sola cosa. ¿Puedes sentarte?- pregunto con cierto tono mandón en la voz.

Ella obedeció, y tomo asiendo a una distancia prudente de Hitsugaya, apretando las sudorosas manos en su regazo.

La seriedad en la mirada masculina, y la tensión en todo su cuerpo, le dijeron que él no había venido a tratar un asunto insignificante. Se lo estaba dejando claro con aquel molesto silencio que la ponía cada vez más nerviosa. Pero intentaría no intimidarse nuevamente.

-Veras Hinamori, al parecer hace una semana viste algo que malinterpretaste.- se explicó, mirándola a los ojos y tal como lo pensó, la chica tembló de pies a cabeza al escucharle dirigirse a ella.

-Yo…no entiendo… ¿Qué malinterprete?…-Desvió su mirada avergonzada. Claramente era una mentira, sabía exactamente a qué se refería pero no quería aceptarlo, no todavía.-No sé de qué me hablas.- insistió ella con apenas un hilillo de voz, y Hitsugaya encogió los hombros con indiferencia

-Si lo sabes. Sabes muy bien lo que viste. Pero no quiero que te hagas ideas tontas Hinamori.- se sintió algo culpable al ver la presión reflejada en el rostro femenino, pero continúo a pesar de todo.- Eso ha sido un inconveniente que no debió pasar. No quería que nada resultara así. Supuse que todo se daría naturalmente, así que no quise forzar la situación. Quería que las cosas iniciaran por su propio pie.-

Momo quiso entender todo inmediatamente, pero a ninguna de sus palabras lograba darle un significado inmediato. Cuando el comentó que deseaba tratar un asunto de suma importancia, pensó que se trataría de evitar que se inmiscuyera en asuntos que no le convenían. Pero por sus palabras nada de eso se trataba, y supo que aquel joven estaba decidido a confundirla hasta no poder más.

-¿Aun no logras entenderlo?- su pregunta estaba cargada de aplomo, y Hinamori no podía concebir porque tanta insistencia.

-No, pero…-murmuro, tratando de apaciguar la tensión.- ¿Qué es lo que tiene que iniciar?-

-Hinamori…-

La forma en que pronuncio su nombre, poniendo énfasis en cada silaba, hizo que la muchacha se arrepintiera enseguida de la pregunta formulada, hasta de haberlo dejado entrar a la casa, a su vida.

Hitsugaya acorto la distancia entre los dos, tanto que si se inclinaba un poco más aquellos brazos fuertes la rodearían apresándola, dejándola sin escapatoria…pero era tan perturbador sentirse allí que una alarma en su cerebro se activó, no tuvo fuerza para estar más junto a él.

Momo se levantó presurosa del sofá y paso las manos por su cabello nerviosa.- Si a lo que viniste fue a pedirme que no me metiera un tu vida privada, está bien. No fue mi intención ver lo que no debía y causarte problemas.-Su voz era un reflejo del manojo de nervios del que estaba hecha.- Y si no quieres que siga visitando tu casa y a Jushiro-san, lo aceptare, no me veras por halla.-

Hitsugaya la observaba con aquella mirada sombría y apretó la mandíbula, tratando de mantener la tranquilidad.

-Yo no te estoy pidiendo que dejes de visitar a mi padre.-dijo.-y tampoco que no te inmiscuyas en mi vida privada; todo lo contrario, quiero que estés en ella.-

La castaña lo miro muy sorprendida por su sinceridad y el joven aprovechando su turbación se acercó a ella. Momo, por reflejos intento apartarse nuevamente pero Hitsugaya retuvo su mano entre las suyas con mucha delicadeza, y tiro de ella con suavidad.

-Por favor, Hinamori…-sus dedos acariciaron los suyos. Una caricia tan suave que no pudo evitar emitir un pequeño suspiro de placer.- ¿Me tienes miedo?...-

Momo negó, y el joven se acercó aún más a ella, hipnotizándola con su penetrante mirada, seduciéndola.

-No soy la clase de persona a la que le debes temer…- murmuro el albino, y la proximidad del aliento en su rostro, provoco un estremecimiento en la muchacha.-Solo quiero protegerte.-

Hinamori contuvo la respiración. ¿Protegerla?... ¿Protegerla de qué? ¿De quién? ¿De él mismo? No estaba apta para escapar del cálido susurro de su voz…y no deseaba hacerlo. Su guardia bajo de improvisto. La boca masculina comenzó a moverse con lentitud y maestría sobre la suya, proporcionando caricias ardientes en sus temblorosos labios…y no quería que se detuviera.

…**..**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¡Espero que bien! Por fin logre actualizar (no tenía internet) esta historia se me está alargando y eso no me gusta, pero que se le hace…

**Fran!** Sobre la adaptación que estaba realizando, quiero que sepas que ya la comencé de nuevo; antes la estaba haciendo sin una base porque no tenía el libro. Pero ahora sí!

Y sobre esta historia, no, no es de la que hablaba en "Definitivamente, tal vez" preferí terminarla primero para que nada se me atrase. No es fácil para mí manejar dos parejas protagónicas en una historia, se me revuelve el papagayo. lol.

**HinaHitsugaya! **lol, no mueras, no todavía, espera a que termine la historia.

**Guest!** A mí me encanta que te encante el fic! No te preocupes me gustan tus comentarios y me alaga que pienses que escribo bien, solo espero seguir mejorando.

**Vegetable lov3r!** Primero que nada gracias por tus correcciones, ya presto más atención en ese detalle ;) y de hecho la casa de esta historia está ambientada en la casa de mi papá, de donde somos se les llama también "casa de jardín" por quedar en un campo bastante lejos.

Respondiendo a otras dos preguntas que me hicieron:

1: ¿Por qué hago UA? Porque yo no sé qué atrocidad vaya a cometer el sanguinario de Tite con el manga así que no me voy a arriesgar.

2: ¿Si haría historias de otros parejas de Bleach u otro anime? pues si la idea no me desagrada, pero de Bleach solo Ichiruki y Hitsuhina, me gustan otras parejas pero no sé hasta qué punto pueda desarrollarlas. Y sobre otros animes…me gustan varias parejas, pero también lo tengo que pensar…

Me gustaría seguir contando con sus opiniones. Cualquier duda, critica, sugerencia, idea, los recibos con mucho gusto para ir mejorando en mi escritura, sin más que decir, gracias y Ciao!

Naomic.


End file.
